realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Crown Wars
The Crown Wars were a series of elven wars spanning a period of 3,000 years. The great elven civilizations participated in five primary conflicts, leading to the decline of elven power in Faerûn. Some of the Crown Wars overlap each other. The Crown Wars are considered, amongst most elves, to be possibly the most shameful series of events in elven history. While any elf could find more information about this period of time, an elf will not willingly share information about this period of time with a non-elf. Sun elf communities, especially, will be reluctant to even discuss the existence of the Crown Wars and will discourage any research of this period of time. =Timeline= First Crown War -12000 DR * The Crown Wars Begin/Rise Of The Vyshaantar Empire. After centuries of fruitless diplomacy, the impatient, grasping rulers of Aryvandaar attack Miyeritar and begins putting political pressure on Shantel Othreier to join them or suffer the same fate. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn * The first dwarven settlements appear in the great mountain range known as the Yehimal, which lies at the juncture of the three great continents of Faerûn, Kara-Tur, and Zakhara. From there, the earliest dwarves migrated into all three lands. of Faerûn * From the great migration, one isolated branch of dwarves settle amid the isolated peaks of the Novularond, eventually becoming known as the arctic dwarves. of Faerûn * The first great kingdom of the dwarves of Faerûn is centred in the great cavern of Bhaerynden, deep beneath the Shaar. of Faerûn, Drizzt Do’Urden’s Guide to the Underdark -11800 DR * Miyeritar militarily occupied and annexed by Aryvandaar, though a number of clans and strongholds resist and continue to fight. Many elves of Illefarn, despite its officially-neutral stance, provide secret safe-havens for Miyeritaran refugees. Empire of the Elves Second Crown War ' c.-11,700 DR' * Dragons set the southern expanse of Shantel Othreier aflame, separating the soon-to-be-called Wyrmwood from its greater body. Tethir, kin of Keltormir (soon to be called "the Dragonslayer"), single-handedly slays two ancient red wyrms of the Ridge and saves many elves of both his own Keltormir (allied with the northern elves) and Shantel Othreier. Tethir’s stand earned the elves the respect of the dragons, who had previously dismissed them as ignorant, two-footed cattle. Over time, humanity slowly builds in the clearings created by the dragon fires. Empire of the Elves * The Second Crown War. Ilythiir rises up and viciously strikes out at any who support the gold elves of the north, in answer to the aggressions of Aryvandaar. Its nearest neighbour of Orishaar, as a major trade partner with Aryvandaar, falls swiftly in a brutal surprise attack. Empire of the Elves -11600 DR * The Ilythiiri destroy Syòrpiir by fire, separating them from their allied neighbours and burning their homes to the ground. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn -11500 DR * Thearnytaar and Eiellûr band together and declare war on Ilythiir, decrying their use of fire and wanton destruction far more than the power plays of the northern elves. They fight a holding action, preventing the Ilythiiri from advancing north. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn * Lolth sends the balor lord Wendonai to seduce a high Ilythiiri clan into her service, and the church of Lolth begins to rise in prominence. Empires of Faerûn -11450 DR * The Sable Wars. Thearnytaar and Eiellûr, with minimal allies from Keltormir and Shantel Othreier, invade Ilythiir, intent on destroying or reforming the dark elves before more realms fall. More than half their forces are decimated by the corrupt magics of the dark elves. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn -11400 DR * Fall of Eiellûr as the Ilythiiri once again use fire to destroy their realm around them and isolate them from aid. They were also helped by traitor green elves, who thought their appeasement actions could help restore peace. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn * The Crown Wars see a sudden influx of elves entering Serôs, forcing the elves out into the sea and away from the coastal waters. This ignites the first major conflicts with merfolk and sahuagin. of Fallen Stars * The betrayers of Eiellûr are rewarded by the Ilythiiri with a tract of jungle overlooking the River Talar, which will become known as the Misty Vale. The survivors become known as the Or’Tel’Quessir. Empire of the Elves, Races of Faerûn -11300 DR * End Of The First Crown War. Miyeritar conquered by Aryvandaar. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn -11200 DR * Thearnytaar falls to the savage and now-unrepentant dark elves, who use enslaved monsters and undead to occupy the thorn-and-bramble choked woods. Ilythiir now directly skirmishes with the major realm of Keltormir along its eastern and southern expanses. Empire of the Elves. Empires of the Shining Sea, Lost Empires of Faerûn * With another major migration to Serôs following the fall of Thearnytaar, the sea elves expand militarily beyond the Selmal Basin and establish the kingdoms and regions of Coranthys, Tor Meraliir, Ullythan Reef and Ryeniir. of Fallen Stars -11003 DR * Rise Of The Aryselmalyr Empire. Coryselmal, the grandest of the sea elf cities of Selmalyr, an elven nation of the Selmal Basin, becomes the capitol of the Aryselmalyr Empire over all the elf kingdoms in Serôs. The Aryselmalyr Calendar marks Year 1. of Fallen Stars c. -11000 DR * Dwarves from the great stronghold of Bhaerynden under the leadership of Taark Shanat the Crusader and his eight sons, begin to establish the first holds of Deep Shanatar in the southern Underdark in what will be the Lake of Steam and Almraiven Mountains, and will eventually become known as shield dwarves. (3E), Calimport, Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves, Races of Faerûn, Lost Empires of Faerûn Third Crown War -10900 DR * The fallen solar Malkizid becomes the secret patron of the Vyshan lords. Empires of Faerûn * The Third Crown War. Accords finally fail between Shantel Othreier and Aryvandaar, now known as the Vyshaantar Empire, who immediately go to war. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn -10800 DR * The Cloaker Wars. The followers of Shanat come under attack by the mysterious inhabitants of Rringlor Noroth, who rose from the depths of a great chasm in a battle for control of the caverns of Alatorin. The Stout Folk eventually prevail, after Taark slew four blue dragons who claimed the Rift of Dhalnadar as their demesne. of Faerûn, Wyrmskull Throne, Lost Empires of Faerûn * Rise of Shanatar. The Wyrmskull Throne is formed, and Taark Shanat renames the wyrm’s lair Brightaxe Hall and founds the kingdom of Alatorin. Shield dwarves mark the founding of Alatorin as the beginning of the First Great Age of Shanatar. of Faerûn, Wyrmskull Throne, Lost Empires of Faerûn -10700 DR * The Battle Of The God’s Theatre. The God’s Theatre (modern day Tunlands) on eastern Shantel Othreier is the site of one of the largest and costliest of all the Crown Wars’ battles. Nearly 70,000 elves died at the hands of elven or orcish enemies, as an orc horde 100,000 strong fell upon the already-embattled elves. Aryvandaar won the day, and occupied the northern half of Shantel Othreier. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn c. -10700 DR * The illithid city of Oryndoll is founded by refugees from Glyth. Drizzt Do’Urden’s Guide to the Underdark -10600 DR * Shantel Othreier conquered by the Vyshaantar Empire of Aryvandaar after the mysterious death of Coronal Ynloeth. Guerrilla fighting and rebel mages arise in parts of Miyeritar and the newly conquered territories. Only Ardeep, a vassal realm of Shantel Othreier, does not fall to the Vyshaan. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn -10500 DR * The Dark Disaster. Miyeritar is engulfed in killing storms, which reduce this entire forest and realm into barren wastelands in three months. While no proof could ever be found, many believe the High Mages of Aryvandaar inflicted the Dark Disaster on Miyeritar. * The elven realm of Ardeep is finally conquered by Aryvandaar. In the hundred years it takes the Vyshaan to bring this land under their hegemony, they slay two of its rulers, Ilitharath and his grandson Tarosspur. Magazine 270: The Ardeep, Lost Empires of Faerûn * Shock over the Dark Disaster established an uneasy four decades of peace, as nearly every elf of Faerûn shrank back in awe and horror from what havoc the Crown Wars wrought. of the Shining Sea, Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves * The eight sons of Taark Shanat set off to found their own kingdoms in the caverns to the north (beneath modern-day Tethyr and Amn). Each son claimed one of the children of Moradin as his patron deity and so each of the subkingdoms they established became tightly linked with the church of that particular god or goddess. of Faerûn Fourth Crown War c. -10450 DR * Start Of The Fourth Crown War. Ilythiir’s seething counter-attack to avenge Miyeritar sees their open use of the corrupt powers of Lolth, Ghaunadaur and other dark, evil gods for the first time. of the Shining Sea, Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn -10300 DR * The elves of Keltormir, opposed on both sides by the Vyshaan of Aryvandaar and the dark elven clan Hune of Ilythiir, strategically withdraw from eastern Keltormir, holding their lines at Highlands’ Edge. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn -10270 DR * The Stone And Claw Campaigns. The withdrawal of Keltormir’s forces to close and defend its own borders pitted forces of Aryvandaar and Ilythiir against each other. They soon closed ranks and fought incessantly for two centuries. Battles raged across the giant-infested mountains and wemic-claimed plains north of Keltormir. of the Shining Sea, Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn -10110 DR * In opposition to the corrupt dark elves of Ilythiir and their continued destruction of the forested elven homelands by fire (an elven enemy of long-standing), over 1,000 priests and High Mages of Illefarn and other free areas spend decades in fervent prayer for salvation by Corellon Larethian and the Seldarine. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn -10100 DR * Through enslaved dragons and other powers, the dark elves of Ilythiir engulf all of Shantel Othreier in flames, destroying over 70% of its trees over the course of 50 years. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn -10000 DR * Descent Of The Drow. Corellon's magic, as directed through his priests and High Mages, transforms the dark elves, now only found in the form of the corrupt Ilythiiri, into the drow. Whether by magic or by weakness that banish them from the sunlit lands, all drow retreat within two months’ passing into the Underdark. (3E), Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn * Elves are summoned by the Seldarine to the site that becomes Elven Court one month after the Descent of the Drow, to settle differences and restore the peace among the elves. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn -9900 DR * Aryvandaar's covert persecution of High Mages and priests begins, as they attempt to destroy or control any who might somehow force their descent as they did the drow. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn * While not destroyed utterly, Illefarn & its colony in the Llewyrrwood is annexed by Aryvandaar as its nobility of priests and High Mages died under the persecution of the increasingly-crazed Coronal Giilvas Vyshaan. Many elves of both lands flee to the remnants of Shantel Othreier. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn -9872 DR * Garrison towers built among the Sharkstooth Mountains, with the help of Vodos. of Fallen Stars -9845 DR * Construction begins on the Sharksbane Wall, uniting the existing tower garrisons, by the clergy of Deep Sashelas, Trishina and Eadro. of Fallen Stars -9839 DR * Start Of The First Serôs War. The burgeoning empire of elves allies with the merfolk against sahuagin of eastern Serôs. of Fallen Stars -9833 DR * End Of The First Serôs War. This war destroys the major sahuagin kingdom in "Sekolah’s Trench" (the Trench of Lopok). Wars and skirmishes continue across centuries to slow or stop the building of the Sharksbane Wall. of Fallen Stars -9800 DR * The Vyshantaar Empire’s forces occupy all elven realms (save Keltormir) from the High Forest of Aryvandaar to the sweltering southern forests of Ilythiir. They begin the colonisation and settlement of Evermeet. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn * A large force of Llewyrr elves escape the oppressive mainland and resettle in isolation and safety among the mountains of the Moonshae Islands. Their new land becomes Synnoria, after the elfqueen who led the Llewyrr to this island sanctuary. Empire of the Elves * The Yuirwood is settled by small numbers of Sy’Tel’Quessir in the aftermath of the Crown Wars. Empire of the Elves, Unapproachable East c. -9600 DR * The rise of the first drow civilizations in the Underdark beneath southern Faerûn and their constant harassment of the Vyshantaar forces over the next five centuries help prevent Aryvandaar annexing Keltormir or any other lands. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn * Guallidurth, ancient city of the drow, is founded under the lands later known as Calimshan. (3E), Drizzt Do’Urden’s Guide to the Underdark, Lost Empires of Faerûn Fifth Crown War ;-9200 DR : The Fifth Crown War Begins. * The First Proclamation of Elven Court leads to the revolt of the nobles of Aryvandaar and the last Crown War begins. The Elven Court, the Seldarine priesthoods, and the long-hidden High Mages restore pockets of resistance and freedom across the entire Vyshantaar Empire, fragmenting the armies and nobles to limit their coordination. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn * The solar Malkizid abandons House Vyshaan and retreats to the lower planes. Empires of Faerûn ;-9000 DR : The Fifth Crown War Ends. * The Vyshaan are utterly defeated and Aryvandaar is dissolved. Much of the High Forest is abandoned for an age, leaving the forest open so the gods might restore its peace. The madness of the Vyshaan clan compelled even their most fervent followers to abandon them before all the elves lay dead at their hands. While the final fate of the Vyshaan elves is not recorded, most Tel'Quessir believe them dead and executed at the hands of Elven Court. Still, some rebellious elves across the centuries whisper tales of the four sons of Vyshaan who escaped to the west and to the stars to quietly marshal their strength and await such a time as they could return in glory to Faerûn. (3E), Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn Aftermath * Illefarn emerges intact from the Crown Wars and joins with the vassal realm of Ardeep now that Shantel Othreier is no more. Empire of the Elves, Lost Empires of Faerûn * The Wandering Years of Elven Colonization Begin. Many elves begin migrating back to Elven Court in its eastern forest. Keltormir emerges intact from the Crown War. Empire of the Elves * The end of the Crown Wars brings the last of the great elven migrations into Serôs. of Fallen Stars * The Imperial Elven Navy man-o-war Green Monarch under Captain Mariona Leafbower loses a battle with Q'nidar and is forced to make a crash landing on Evermeet. Captain Leafbower lends her expertise to Evermeet's navy in the construction of the Ruathimaer ("Starwings") which become the defensive fleet of Evermeet. Island of the Elves * The drow overwhelm the dwarves of Bhaerynden and take the rift-city for their own, founding the kingdom of Telantiwar. of Faerûn, Shining South * One of the largest groups of dwarves to flee the fall of Bhaerynden, abandon their subterranean homes and make their way overland to the Chultan peninsula before splintering into small tribal groups. Members of this isolated branch eventually become known as wild dwarves. of Faerûn * Skirmishes break out between the eight northern realms of Shanatar as each fight to extend their borders at the expense of their neighbours. Over time, the skirmishes evolve into open warfare, pitting thousands of dwarves against one another. of Faerûn, Lost Empires of Faerûn | title= The Crown Wars | years=-12000 DR to -9000 DR | after= The Founding Time }} References Sources 3rd Edition D&D * Previous: First Flowering Subsequent: The Founding Time Category:Conflicts Category:History Category:Years